You Got to Me
by Inkoholic4U
Summary: What are you going to do now boy, he’d asked him after the end of the war. What are you going to do, now that you are no longer needed? Even the Perfect Soldier, needs a little guidence, will Usagi be able to give him hope to have a future? completed
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

The First Meeting

"_What are you going to do now, boy," he'd asked him after the end of the war. "What are you going to do, now that you are no longer needed?"_

Heero kicked a loose pebble with the toe of his foot. He'd had no answer for the question, Dr. J had given him. It had never crossed his mind before. That one day he would no longer be needed. He was of no use in a peace filled community.

Lifting his head, Heero paused on the bridge that crossed a small stream that split the park into two parts. The stream led down to a lake where couples rowed their boats across it. It seemed like it would have been a nice experience, but Heero wouldn't know. He'd never done it before.

Continuing on, he went back to wandering again. He couldn't say he had ever been to Japan before, his home origins. That is until, now. That was where he had gone to, after the destruction of the Gundams. He'd given the others no address, he had none to give, and had given no number in which to reach him either. He'd given his up.

He was alone, there was no Dr. J to give him missions, no Relena Peacecraft to demand his attention, and no Gundam Pilots to worry over him. It was just him and his thoughts. _It was perfect_, he concluded, finally understanding why he had stayed here longer than he had planned on to. It was because he could hear children laughing and playing, he could smell the blooming flowers, before the fall that was quickly approaching, and would inevitably ended their life, and he felt no obligation to do anything, at any given time.

These days were so much different from when there had been a war. He could only watch transfixed by it all. He'd never seen anything like it. There was no fear here, just joy.

Heero paused again. He'd stepped off the paved walkway and now stood in freshly cut grass, looking out over the lake that glistened in the sun's rays. It was glorious, the sky was not covered in smog, the air here was fresh and clear. The sun was warm against the backs of his arms. Not only was it sunny out today, it was comfortably warm out as well.

Holding his jacket with a crook of his index finger, he tossed it over his shoulder and lifted his head, his eyes closing to bask in the warmth. It was like being suspended, floating in an endless nothingness. Like floating out in space.

The ground beneath his feet vanished, he felt light, weightless. The sounds of birds chirping and children laughing faded to silence. It was peaceful, enticing, he felt like he could just fade away, disappear like heated water lifting up into the atmosphere.

"Sir," a voice shattered the silence, bringing him back to the ground. Opening his eyes, he looked over at where the voice had come from.

She stood slightly on the pathway behind him, and her face was lit with a bright smile. He was several feet away from her, from where he stood near the lake's shoreline, and he had to wonder why he had thought she was talking to him. No one had ever noticed him before. "I'm sorry to bother you sir," she continued and he could tell now that she was indeed talking to him.

Turning to face her, he regarded the young woman carefully. Most people tended to ignore him when he came here. "I was wondering, would u mind me sitting there next to you," she inquired further. Heero looked to where she pointed and noticed for the first time that there was a bench next to him. He shook his head, since he did not plan to stay in the one spot for too much longer.

She smiled gratefully now, and with a sigh of great relief, wheeled what he could now see was a stroller to the bench next to him. "Thank you so much," she replied. "My feet are just killing me." She fell into the seat and with a newspaper she had brought with her, began to fan her face with it. "I really didn't mean to intrude," she said to him. "You can just pretend we're not even here."

Heero looked to the stroller and saw a small child snuggled in a mass of pink blankets inside. Standing very still, he watched the two from the corner of his eyes. He was curious he had to admit, about how a mother and child interacted.

"What a good girl, you've been Chibi Usa," she crooned, her features softening as she pulled back the blankets. The child was actually a baby he realized. She couldn't have been any older than a few months. "Look at our little girl, Mamoru."

Heero glanced around, wondering who she was speaking to, but saw no one nearby. "She's beautiful," the woman continued to say, lifting the baby up from beneath the arms. She held the baby out towards the lake as if to offer her as a gift. Then gently, she cradled the baby in her arms and rocked her back and forth. "He died you know," she started speaking too him again. "In a car crash, two months after we'd been married."

He knew now that she was speaking to him, but Heero did not acknowledge her in the slightest. Instead he continued to stare out at the lake. "I was barely a month pregnant with Chibi Usa, when it happened, he's been driving home, after a long day at work." she sighed with what he knew to be sadness, but there was still a smile on her face as she looked down at her daughter.

From the corner of his eye, he watched her closely, trying to figure out why she continued to speak to him, despite the fact that he was out right ignoring her. She lifted her head then and looked at him. For some strange reason, he felt his face burn, when her eyes locked with his. He felt as if he's been just caught spying on her.

"I'm Tsukino-Chiba Usagi," she said, her smile soft, but inviting. "This is my daughter, Chiba, Chibi Usagi."

The young woman caught her lip between her teeth, when it started to quiver. "Mamoru, he was my husband, he thought we should name her after me, since she looks so much like me."

Usagi lifted the baby, so that he could see the tiny face. "She doesn't seem to mind it much," she continued to say.

Before he realized what he was doing, Heero found himself sitting down on the bench next to her. In doing so, he brought another smile to her face. "I try to come here as often as possible. Especially in the summer time," she went on saying. "They've really made this place beautiful."

Heero looked around them, but made no comment of agreement. "My parents are letting me stay with them, you know, being a single mom and all," she said, changing the subject suddenly. "But I'm saving up to buy my own place. I think I need to."

"A girl needs some freedom, even one with a baby," she added as an afterthought. "But my friends are always calling and checking-" she sighed, and a frown suddenly formed on her lovely face. "Would you," she started to say as something began to ring. He looked at the baby she had thrust at him. "Please before the phone wakes her."

Heero took the baby and held her awkwardly, as Usagi fished out a cell phone. "Yes Rei," she said as a greeting. "I'm at the park, yes again for the third time this week."

Heero frowned when the baby, who'd been asleep up until now, opened her eyes. A pair of cinnamon red eyes looked up at him with an innocent gaze. He'd never held a baby before now. The only thing he felt though, was worry. She felt so fragile in his arm, he was scared he might break her with just the slightest grip.

She made a slight noise and bubbles formed from her lips. "I think she likes you," Usagi suddenly said. Looking over, he found that she'd moved closer to him and was looking at Chibi Usa. "Thank you," she added and took the baby from his arms. "I think you'll make a great father some day."

Heero was startled by the comment. "You don't believe me," she asked, mistaking his surprised expression for one of disbelief. "Well I'm right, you know. You'll see, once you find the right girl for you, and you two have a kid." She was nodding her head at him as she said this. Then reluctantly she placed the baby back into the stroller.

"Well I must go," she said sadly. "It was nice meeting you." Usagi stood and pushed the stroller forward. "Maybe, I'll see you around. Take care of yourself."

And then she left him alone.

------

All my life I've been looking for a rainbow  
I was starting to think that I was color blind  
You walked in the room and there's my pot of gold  
And I can just leave everything behind  
All this time I've been running round in circles  
I was starting to think that I would lose my mind  
but you came along and pulled me from the danger  
Its a merry go round and I don't want to get off this ride.

You got to me without a warning  
You got to me when I had nowhere to go  
Now I see the color in the night  
In black and white  
I can't remember how I used to be  
And I can't get outta bed but I can dream  
You got to me  
You got to me 

-----

This is my little Christmas romance I thought I would put up. Its not very long, only three chapters. I will update again Saturday and then Monday.

I hope this story is to your liking, it was an idea I had been tossing around and finally decided to write it.

LP


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:  
Second Chance

He didn't understand why he had stayed. This city, with it glorious lights and bustling people was not a place for him. And yet, he had not left it yet.

But it wasn't like he had anyplace to go to. There was no where he needed to be at this time, then where he chose to go or stay.

The Summer in Japan was ending quickly, and soon fall would arrive and bring winter along with it. Already the days had become colder as they entered the month of September, August ending without much of a word or whisper on its passing

Heero looked to cloudy sky and sighed. The sun was hidden, and there was just a slight nip to the air, that kept him with his Jacket zipped to his collar, as he walked with a steady gate through the park once more.

He took the familiar path he took every day, since that warm sunny day in August. And he followed his well worn path in the same manner he always did, looking for the feeling he had felt. Wondering if he could feel it again. If it were possible for him.

Hope was something new to him. He had never felt it before that day. And yet the woman had drug it up from the crevice of his mind where his emotions were stored.

He knew the feelings of madness, and hate. Those he understood, the rest were alien to him, feelings he had never felt before, or had thought himself impossible to feel. But somehow that woman had made him hope

Had made him hope that he still had a purpose in this world. That he could belong in it, even though he was designed to survive in warfare, not everyday life.

And here he was, again he stood on the lonely pathway that the couples had once occupied through the summer days. That was now desolate and empty with leaves falling from the trees as the bitter wind blew against him.

Heero had expected to find the bench empty like he had come across it before on many occasions. Most people would feel despair and disappointment at the sight, but he felt nothing. He would just walk carefully to the bench, his feet silent on the grass, and sit on the bench.

But today it was occupied. A young couple sat there, staring out across the lake, as they cuddled with one another and whispered amongst themselves.

Now he felt it. There was a slight disappointment, as he stared at them. Now he could not even sit on the bench, and enjoy the silence that consumed when he sat there waiting. Waiting for that flicker of emotion to appear once more

"Hello," a soft voice said, and Heero had to wonder why he thought the person was speaking to him For he looked up, and found her standing there, the stroller in front of her. There was a smile on her face, a softness to her gaze as she looked at him. "How are you today," she asked, her mood much more brighter today than the last time they had spoken.

He was never one for small chat, and he felt no need to start now. Heero turned on his heels to leave, but hesitated, when the woman gave a slight laugh. "You're not one for small talk are you," she said her voice filled with laughter.

Heero glanced at her from over his shoulder, unsure how to react to her comment.

"It doesn't bother me," she replied for him. "I talk enough for two people anyway." She started forward, reaching his side, and nudged him forward. Before he knew it, they were walking side by side, down the park's pathway.

"Its cold out," she began to say after a bit of silence. "But its still nice." she lifted one hand from the stroller and pointed to the falling leaves. "Its like a dance, as they fall from their branches. A graceful choreograph, before it ends sadly when they finally land on the ground."

"Their end," she whispered in a staged whisper to him. From within the stroller the baby made a sound and Usagi shook her head, with a smile.

"Dreaming," she answered as if he had asked if the baby was okay. "She dreams of a white Pegasus who promises her great things that will behold of her, in the future."

Another smile touched her lips as she looked at him sideways. "How do I know this you ask," she said thoughtfully. "Why because I dreamed of a white Pegasus, who told me my future would be great, and tedious, but with love I will pull through.

"And one day Chibi Usa will tell me what sage knowledge the Pegasus has given her."

Heero listened, his eyes focused on the pathway ahead of them as they walked. He did not know why he listened, or why he walked with her still. As of yet she did not bother him though, and he felt no reason to leave her.

If anything he was interested, intrigued may be stretching the truth, but there was something there that kept him from walking away and never looking back.

"You probably think what a wonderful child I have," she mused suddenly. "But be fore warned young man, she is not such an angle as you envision. She can be quite the little terror I promise you."

Even as she said this there was a grin on her face. Then she laughed out loud, and he was startled by it. "I look forward to the day you have your own kid," she said aloud. "You will be surprised at what a handful they can be, I know I was."

Heero stared at her skeptically, but before Usagi could say more, Chibi Usa let out a wail so loud, Heero jumped.

Eyes wide, he stared at the stroller in shock, in shock that such a small thing could make such noise. "See!" Usagi shouted, and flung back the hood of the stroller, and un buckled the crying baby. Lifting the pink haired babe from her pile of blankets she gently rocked her back and forth. "You must be hungry," she reasoned with the still crying baby.

Before he could act, Usagi thrusted the baby into his arm, before she bent to the bag stored below the stroller's seat. When she straightened, she held a bottle, and handed it to him. "Go on," she encouraged. "You need to practice somehow anyway."

Unsure what to do with the bottle, Heero looked to Usagi with an unsure expression as Chibi Usa let loose another wail.

The blonde before him took the hand that held the bottle and slowly guided it to the baby's lips. And the crying instantly stopped, as the baby began to suck on the bottle, drinking the milk from within.

Cinnamon eyes stared up at him as she fed, and Heero felt hope spark from within him. "See you are a natural," Usagi cooed, and touched Chibi Usa's head smoothing back her curls. "Hush my little darling," she began to murmur a lullaby he had heard once before. A long time ago, to a moment in his life he did not remember. "Don't say a word."

Heero held the baby gently in his arms, carefully holding the bottle at an angle to feed her as she stared at Usagi petting her daughter's head as she sang a lullaby.

This was how his everyday life could be like. Could feel like. Life could be peaceful, beautiful, and not so lonely.

On his own accord, Heero withdrew the bottle when Chibi Usa finished, and had fallen back to sleep. Like he had seen Usagi do once before, he gently cradled her to his chest, and rocked her back and forth.

Usagi looked up at him then, her smile soft and grateful, as she stared up at him. "Thank you," she whispered so not to wake the child. "You know I don't believe you ever told me your name."

They stared at each other for a long while. She did not expect an answer, but he could see she was hopeful for one. And because of the look on her face, he answered her. "Yui Heero."

"Well Heero, it is a pleasure to meet you," she replied and very carefully leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Come on, lets get out of the cold, my parents house is right down the road from the park."

Because she gave him no choice, Heero followed, Usagi pushing the stroller and Heero carrying the baby in his arms. Not that he minded. The whole way there, consisted of Usagi talking, and him watching Chibi Usa dream of a white Pegasus, that spoke of a great future. One filled with Love, Hope and Happiness. And he knew that, because she had Usagi. He had only known her for a few moments, but he knew, Love, Hope and Happiness was what Usagi was made of. Because she could even inspire him to feel them, when he had never felt such emotions his whole life.

-----

All good things must come to those who wait  
For every good reason there's gotta be a very good rhyme  
All my life I've been trying to find an answer  
And now I know I have to take my time  
You got to me without a warning  
You got to me when I had nowhere to go  
Now I see the color in the night  
In black and white  
I can't remember how I used to be  
And I can't get outta bed but I can dream  
You got to me  
Maybe it was just the way you held me  
When my world was hanging by a string  
Maybe it was just the way you knew me  
When I didn't know myself  
And everything felt  
Like Hell

-----

The Second installment of my little Christmas story. Srry it was updated late . the third one will be added either on christmas or the day after.

LP


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three:  
Calling All Gundams

_Four years and three months later_

There had been a time in his life, when Heero had once thought, he had no more purpose in the world. But that had been a long time ago. Years had passed since he had felt like that. And still now he could not feel it.

Even though he was returning to his past. One that he had pushed back from his mind, over the years as he lived in Japan, having grown roots there, and stayed. He never did end up leaving like he had thought he would have. In the end he had ended up buying a house, and settling into the community with much more ease than he thought was possible.

But now, Heero stared up at the mansion he had left behind four years ago. Quatre wanted everyone to be home for Christmas this year. Somehow, Quatre had managed to find him in Japan, and he had to wonder what else the ex-pilot might know about him.

Turning back to the cab, he had arrived here in, he motioned for him to wait, before he started up the walkway. At the door, he hesitated. He had never really considered Quatre's mansion as his home. And he could not summon up that feeling now. Even after all the changing he had gone through over the years, this place had never really been his home.

Leaning over, Heero rang the doorbell and within moments, a maid answered his call. "Yui Heero," he said quietly and the maid curtsied in greeting. And allowed him entry.

Upon entering, Heero spotted several luggages sitting to the side, and realized the other must have just arrived as well.

And to prove his assumption, a group of young men appeared into the entrance hall. They had not changed much he noted, absently. Trowa spotted him first off, as he trailed behind the group silently. Wufei was too busy glowering, to even spot him standing there at the doorway. Quatre on the other hand was preoccupied in trying to listen to everything Duo was saying as they walked into the room.

"I bet he wont even show up again," Duo gripped. "He never did all the past Christmas what makes you think he will start now?"

Heero felt a slight twinge at the thought of these men trying over the past several years to find him. And he had never bothered at all, to find them.

Or even contact them.

Heero cleared his throat and Duo suddenly fell silent, and looked at him. "Holy shit!" the young American gasped at the sight of him. "You came, you actually came!" Duo let out a whoop and holler before he raced across the hall, and enveloped Heero in a friendly hug.

Like no years had passed since Heero had turned away from him four years ago and never looked back.

Then suddenly Duo leaped away, his expression frightened. "I'm sorry!" he shouted, holding his arms up in a defensive manner he had grown accustomed to over the years they had worked together. Whenever Duo got to over zealous and tried Heero's patience too far.

Heero held out his hand to him, and Duo stared down at it with disbelief for a brief moment before taking the extended hand. And the two shook in a silent greeting.

"Um- Heero," Quatre piped in suddenly to fill the deafening silence. "I thought you mentioned you would be bringing company?"

"Company," Wufei snorted. "Since when does Heero have-"

At that moment the the doorbell rang and maid scurried by to answer it.

"OH MY GOD!" a female voice shouted from the opened door. "That is the last time I sit coach with Rei!"

A pink bag was suddenly tossed through the door and the maid squeaked stepping out of the line of fire. "What are you complaining about, Odango," a haughty voice snapped in reply. "You were the one who couldn't stopping feeding your face with the peanuts. I cant believe you stole the one from the guy in front of you!"

Suddenly, Usagi stepped into the entrance hall, holding four year old Chibi Usa at her hip and a carry one bag over her free arm. Behind her stepped Rei who was followed quickly by Ami and Makoto who were glowering at the arguing pair. Behind them was Minako carrying two angry looking cats from within two cages they had to sit in for the ride on the plane here.

When Usagi finally turned to the group standing before Heero, Dou let out a low whistle.

The young blonde had not changed much over the years since he had met her that day in August. She was bright, bubbly, but now, she was very pregnant.

"Heero," she sighed when she saw him and quickly stepped to his side. He took Chibi Usa from her and held her carefully in his arms as she hugged her cat-head shaped ball in her arms.

"You're married!" Duo accused him, suddenly seeing the ring on his finger that matched the one on Usagi's. "And you have two kids?"

Duo's eyes were wide with astonishment and Heero had to admit, he did like the feeling he felt at the sight of his shocked friends. A kind of smugness, and pride warmed him from the inside.

"Oh!" Usagi yelped. "I should introduce everyone."

"I'm Tsukino-Yui, Usagi, this is my daughter, Tsukino-Chiba-Yui, Chibi Usagi, but we all call her Chibi Usa for short. These are my friends, Aino Minako, Kino Makoto, Mizino Ami, and Hino Rei."

And," Heero cut her off. "And this will be Tsukino-Yui, Elios."

Usagi smiled at him as he gently touched her belly with his hand, feeling the child that grew inside her.

Their child. Their Future. One filled with Love, Hope and Happiness.

The End

-----

You got to me without a warning  
You got to me when I had nowhere to go  
Now I see the colour in the night  
In black and white  
I can't remember how I used to be  
You got to me without a warning  
You got to me when I had nowhere to go  
Now I see the colour in the night  
In black and white  
I can't remember how I used to be  
And I can't get outta bed but I can dream

-----

I know its a very short story but i had never planed on making it very long. I wanted it short, simple and sweet. I hope all of u had a wonderful Christmas... Happy New Years!!!

LP


End file.
